Yakeno Kuudou
|name = Yakeno Kuudou |kanji = 焼け野空洞 |romaji = yake no kuudou |race = Human |birthday = July 4 |age = 50 |gender = Male |height = 5'7 |weight = 140 |eyes = Black |hair = None Black(Former) |blood type = AB+ |affiliation = Himself |previous affiliation = Genosha Government |occupation = Dark Mage |previous occupation = Archivist |base of operations = Genosha |status = Alive |marital status = Widower |relatives = Unnamed Wife(Deceased) Unnamed Daughter(Deceased) |alias = Deus |magic = Blood Seal Magic Scythe Magic Counter Magic |weapons = Grand Scythe Kane Undertaker}}Yakeno Kuudou(焼け野空洞 yake no kuudou) is one of Genosha's most dangerous Dark Mage in recorded history, being held at fifth most wanted by the government. Originally the Head-Archivist of Genosha History, Yakeno was one of the most hard-working people ever, often taking pride in everything he did, including everything he did with his wife and baby girl. One day after returning from a hard day's work, one of the natural disasters occurred spreading far in the area, especially near his house. While trying to escape, his loved ones were trapped under rubble, which made him go out to find help, but ended up being crushed by some stone from one of the nearby mountains. He was later rescued by Jayapura Marsh, and quickly told him that his family was still in danger before passing out from the blood-loss. After waking up, he quickly asked the nurse if his family was safe, but was given the news that Jayapura couldn't save them and had to return to saving the other people around him. Snapping from the loss of his loved ones, Yakeno went on a rampage running away from the hospital, never to be seen for years to come. Appearance Before his disappearance, Yakeno was seen to be a well-built man with black hair and brown eyes while also having a scar near the bottom of his left eye from some glass that shot at him when an earthquake happened. When he usually went to work, his outfit was often seen to be a black trench coat with a red buisness shirt under him and a tie to make himself look professional, and he was known for the straw hat he took to work almost every single day. When he left for work, he was often seen wearing comfortable clothing that makes him feel more at home than his normal clothes would. After his rescue from Jayapura, his entire body was covered head-to-toe in bandages except for his face. After years of being listed as missing, Yakeno returned as his new alias, Deus, now seen as burnt from head to toe with his entire body in a gray color. His eyes have also changed as they now glow bright red, often only stopping when he closes them, and it has been seen that he has pierced his ears with two pillar earings on both of his ears. He has also traded his straw hat for a cowboy hat as he also has the cowboy theme along with two holsters on his sides for guns, even though he doesn't show to have them unless he uses his Blood Seal Magic. Personality Before his terrible accident and loss of family, Yakeno was often seen as a calm and kind person who often kept to himself when he worked in the archives, giving him time to often think about different kinds of things. He was often known as an intellectual person when he wanted to be, always trying to make sure the history of Genosha was truthful regardless what his superior's thought. Outside of work, Yakeno was seen as a very protective family man, especially with the arrival of his baby girl and his wife. After losing both, his mind fell into a depth of insanity as he lost everything, causing him to lose grip on any part of himself. When he returned years later, his entire persona became a judge of sorts, determined to right everything that people done, with death. Synopsis History Magic & Abilities Natural Abilities Immense Magical Energy - Even before becoming the Head-Archivist, Yakeno was trained under several different teachers in order to better himself and his control over his magic. Years of training paid off as his magical energy is said to rival any Guild Ace that comes into contact with him. In some cases, his magic has been said to have stopped a stampead of beasts with one simple glare of his eye while an earthquake was happening. Even after his return from his exile, his magic has been seen to have nearly doubled in strength, especially since his Blood Seal Magic has allowed the demons inside of him to add their strength to his. Master Marksmen - After his return, he has been seen being able to shoot any target with ease with his revolver's, Kane and Undertaker, also known as the two demons who live in his body. His keen eye and precision shots were able to take the wings off of a fly at point blank. He has also been seen to be able to shoot near impossible targets from long range, especially moving targets from behind several different buildings. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant '- Before becoming the goverment's Head-Archivist, Yakeno needed to be able to deal with experienced thieves, and decided to learn how to fight with his hands. He later met with the Guild Ace of Phantom Breaker, Konoha Akahada, After about a year, he was able to take on any kind of thieve that tried to steal anything from the government. After returning from his self-exile, he has shown to have improved with his fighting, despite him using his guns and grand scythe more. He was even seen to be able to block a full power punch from Konoha and deliever his own with double the strength. '''Genius-Level Intellect '- Even since he was younger, Yakeno has often been seen to be able to think on a higher level than most ordinary people, even going as far as being able to solve difficult problems and questions with ease. His scores in the schools got him reconized, which got him the postion of an Archivist around the age of 16. Over the years, his learning grew stronger after he was forced to make sure he kept every single government secret hidden and safe from anyone that would try and take it. Magical Abilities '''Counter Magic - is a Caster Magic that allows the user's body to memorize the attack that they were hit with, temporarily augmenting the users' own magical energy to twice that of the opponents attack, until the user attacks back. The user's next attack will have twice as much speed and strength as the memorized attack. The drawback to this magic is, that the user must take the opponents attack head on for the attack to be memorized. Scythe Magic - is a Holder Magic that allows the user to use spells surrounding the weapon of the scythe. Blood Seal Magic - is a rare Caster Magic that lets the user tame demons, absorb them, and summon them by drawing a symbol in blood on their body. Because of the dangerous nature of this magic, people often don’t see the risk is worth the power it grants. For Yakeno, he has absorbed two demons in his body, both demons of chaos as they transform into dual-revolvers for Yakeon. *'Kane' - The twin of Undertaker, taking the form of a long barrel revolver that Yakeno summons from over his heart. It's eye is colored white and it has the power to fire magic shot's as well as duplicate the element of an opponents spells and shoot it back at their user. Like Undertaker, Kane enjoys watching carnage, and doesn't fight for control against Yakeno. *'Undertaker' - The twin of Kane, taking the form of a long barrel revolver that Yakeno summons from over his heart. It's eye is colored yellow and it can shoot out powerful magic nullifying shoots, able to stop all but the most powerful spells in there tracks, and can be devastating to mages. Though it is relatively ineffective against people with no magic power. Like Kane, Undertaker enjoys watching carnage, and doesn't fight for control against Yakeno. Trivia *The character is based off of Monkey D. Luffy from One Piece *The Burnt character is based off of Justice from Afro Samurai *As former Head-Archivist of the Genosha Government, he has been shown to have a very high I.Q of nearly 175 Quotes Category:Phantombeast Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Dark Mage Category:Genosha Category:Antagonist Category:Mage Category:Scythe User Category:Blood Seal User Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Gun User